White Labcoat, Stained with Blood
by GreenShai
Summary: Kowalski's past reveals interesting incidents. This story is centered mainly on Kowalski and my OC, Fey, which is her first appeareance in a story. Spilled blood, deaths, and other pretty disturbing things... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A gun shot.

Blood. All over.

Dripping from the head. To the floor.

The body. Doubling over.

Crashing to the floor.

The life leaving.

The last moan.

The last breath.

Kissing the floor with his body.

A big lake of blood.

The lifeless hand releases the revolver.

Eyes still open, lips still parted.

As if to breathe.

Any minute now.

Nothing.

The death of man, still living and breathing seconds ago,

minutes ago before he received a slip of paper,

hours ago when he still had a normal life.

Just a slip of paper.

With words on it.

Written in black ink.

Signed in blood.

But not human blood.

Words. 6 of them.

"It happens to all of us."

It happens to all of us.

It happens to all of us.

Signed,

signed by...

Insanity...

"Really, that's what it said. Signed by Insanity."

Fey laughed. She felt something soft and warm bump against her.

"Oh Private," she said to the little penguin trembling against her. " It's just a story. See?" She held out the book.

Private shook his head, "But-"

"What? The "It happens to all of us"? Oh dear, Private, you have US to take care of you."

"And who'll take care of you?"

"You as in me or as in a group?"

"You as in you."

"Me? You guys, I guess. I can handle myself, too." Fey nudged the little penguin with her body, then laid her head on his.

"I never wanna lose you, big sister," Private whispered.

"I love you, little bro," Fey smiled.

They sat there like that for a few minutes, just staring into nothingness, each thinking about different irrelevant things.

Then the peacefulness errupted into bubbles of colors, cheerful noise, and a "There you guys are!"

Private laughed and Fey was happy he forgot the gory story from before.

"What time is it?" Fey asked, running over to Marlene, Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski.

"It's shopping time!" Marlene said happily.

"It's human time!" Fey laughed. "Finally, again, we've skipped it last time!"

"True, the bi-monthly practice that we have, turning ourselves into Homo-sapiens, or in other words, humanizing ourselves, whenever we feel the need to go "shopping", as the females call it, has been quite-"

"Kowalski," Skipper interrupted. "In the army, I have learned a quite good lesson. You might benefit from that lesson."

"Yes, sir? What would that be?" Kowalski asked.

"Learn to use full-stops. Points. End your sentences. Please."

Marlene snickered, then laughed outloud at Kowalski's stunned face.

"Then, let's go shopping, as the females call it," Fey said impaitiently.

Kowalski sighed and took out a glass jar, in it several white pills with blue dots running through them. He unscrewed the lid with his flippers and took out a pill.

He had eaten pills many times before too, but this time a look crossed his face, a scared look. Just for a second and then it was gone.

But Private saw it.

A thought flashed through his british brain. One sentence.

It happens to all of us.

"Kowalski?" Private asked.

Kowalski smiled at him, then swallowed the pill.

Right, nothing out of ordinary happened. As the penguins, otter, and red panda each took a pill, Kowalski fainted, fell to the floor, and a kind of light shone out from inside of him. The kind of light that isn't very bright but makes you look away, anyway. But that was what happened to everyone when their DNA gets mixed up, the cells newly arrange themselves, and the species changes to human. Duh, everyone knows that.

Kowalski was the first to stand up. He was tall, about the age of a young adult like Rico and Skipper who were now also recovering. They helped Private up, then looked at each other and laughed. Then they ran as fast as they could to the next toilet. Nature doesn't give you clothes to go with your Big Mac Menu.

The two girls, Marlene and Fey, who were much smarter than the penguins, had already been in the ladies', when they changed their species. Marlene, ever so careful, had stacked a minium of clothes in a little bag on the top of the janitor's shelf.

Fey grabbed the bag before they left the toilets.

"We're gonna need this," she explained. "I've gots loads of shopping to do."

Marlene went out first. Marlene hadn't been very tall as an otter and she was averagly built as a human, too. When she stepped out of the door, the sunlight reflected on her smooth, slightly tanned skin. Her hair hung down her back in otter-brown locks. Marlene's eyes were big, greenish-brown pupils, and brown curly eyelashes, eyebrows carefully drawn on. She had a few freckles on her nose and shoulders. Marlene was wearing jeans and a white tanktop that said "Central Park Zoo."

Fey stepped out behind her. She was smaller than Marlene, also a little younger. She was olive-skinned, with thick, dark hair that stopped right above her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown, like her hair, with a serious look in them. She had a aquiline nose, a little hooked, but otherwise ok. Enough to make Fey uncomfortable, though. Fey was wearing her own clothes that she had left behind when she had changed into a red panda. Just jeans and a purple shirt, three hair bands on her arm, and the bag across her shoulders.

The two girls sat down on a nearby bench to wait for the guys.

Finally, the penguins came out. But they weren't penguins anymore.

Skipper was as tall as Marlene, his body fully trained. His eyes were ice-blue, squinting a little in the bright sun. Skipper had spiky, black hair that was unorderly in a orderly way. Private was looking around for Fey, when he came out. He had big blue eyes, a little stubbed nose, and blond, wavy hair that hung across his forehead in an lofty Justin Bieber look, just cooler. Private found Fey and waved to her excitedly. Rico blasted out of the door next. He had emo, jetblack hair that twisted into a mohawk, sidebang kind of way. It was obvious he had to use a lot of gel, but the effect was grand. The tips of his hair were tinted bluish. His fierce blue eyes looked almost as if he had used eyeliner, but Skipper would have never permitted that. Rico had a long scar running through the left side of his face, from his cheek to his neck almost. Kowalski stepped through the door last of all. He was taller than all of them, but just by half an head. His raven black, medium length hair was hanging into his forehead and partly into his eyes, tousled, as if he had forgotten to brush it. He really had forgotten to brush it. Kowalski's eyes were a forget-me-not blue, thoughtful behind a pair of black typical "nerd" glasses.

All the penguins had very pale, almost whitish skin.

"Alright, let's go, men... and Marlene... and so on!" Skipper jerked his head towards the gate.

The gang went out together, anxious to mix with the New Yorkers. Rico was spitting money into Fey's open bag, he hadn't lost his ability to regurgiate things as a human. Private was chattering to Fey, talking about how the Lunacorns were so splendid. Skipper and Marlene were talking together, holding hands, as a purely "friendship" thing, as they called it. Fey knew it wasn't the type of "friendship" that she and Private had, that was more of a close, special, brother-sister type of "friendship", while Skipper's and Marlene's "friendship" was more of a "relationship." Fey smiled at her rationalizing and turned to watch Kowalski. He trudged behind them all, trying to figure out something, she could see it in the way he softly talked to himself and the way how his face was all confused.

I need to talk to him later, Fey reminded herself. She was jerked out of her thoughts, when she realized that Private was still talking to her.

"...and then Princess Rainbowclouds said, "No, I don't want to eat away all of your chocolate-sprinkled doughnuts." And then Prince Goodie-goodie said, "No, I want to share them with you." Then Princess Rainbowclouds said, "I love sharing with my friends! Now we are both happy!" And then it ended."

The little penguin fell silent, walking along Fey. Rico had finished spitting out dollar bills into Fey's bag. He grabbed Kowalski by the arm and pushed him to the front.

"Whaddya doin?" he asked Kowalski.

"Nothing, just thinking." Kowalski answered. He was shocked to see the serious looks on Fey's and Private's faces, each thinking to themselves what they had seen, both going into the same direction.

"What? Just saw a monster out of a horror movie?" Kowalski joked. The joke did not bring the effect he desired, instead Private's eyes filled with tears.

"Fey?" Private asked and was instantely enveloped in a hug by Fey.

"Hey, Private, look at me," she said. "Look at me, everything's alright. It was just a book."

"Hey, guys," Marlene shouted over her shoulder. "Look, we're in the city!"

Private, Fey, Rico, and Kowalski instantely caught up with Skipper and Marlene.

"So," Skipper said, "we'll form groups. Now, who wants to do what?"

"Game Aca'dy," Rico shouted.

"Oh, I want to go to the toy apartment." Private clapped his hands.

"I want to go shopping," Marlene said, looking down at her "Central Park Zoo" shirt.

"Chocolate-sprinkled doughnuts for me," Fey answered. Private's story made her hungry.

"Candy!" Kowalski yelped.

"Men's department is what I want. Guns, shirts, millitary stuff, and so on." Skipper said. "Ok, we will have two groups. Since Fey and Kowalski just want to stuff themselves, they'll be in Group A."

"A for Awesome," Fey commented.

"And Marlene, Rico, Private, and I will go to that big shopping center thing as Group B," Skipper finished.

"B for Boring." Fey smiled. She divided the money among them. Group A had 382 dollars and 54 cents and Group B had 765 dollars and 8 cents.

Everyone was happy, looking forward to the good times they'll have. As they parted, a few jokes fell and half-hearted goodbyes followed. Not one, not Skipper, not Rico, not Kowalski, not Private, not Marlene, and neither Fey realised that this could be their last goodbye. That they might not see each other for a long time after that. That not everyone might return.

Because it happens to all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

~Fey's Profile~

Ok, I know. I had this premonition about the whole thing. Already when Kowalski was mumbling to himself in the park, I knew. I just knew that this would be a bad day, that something bad would happen. Truth is, I didn't want to believe it. I'd rather go shopping with my friends, than break my head over what the science geek behind me is so troubled about. Yes, I wanted to talk to Kowalski about the whole thing, but somehow I never got a chance to. We split up. Marlene, Skipper, Rico, and Private went together: they wanted to look at the toys, clothes, and weapons. But since Private's story about the Lunacorns got me thinking about chocolate, I couldn't resist the urge to take my mind off moral things and turn to the heavenly. Such as chocolate. Right there. That's one point Kowalski and I agree on. Chocolate and candy, basically sweets, are the best thing that ever happened to the human/penguin race. Skipper's perspective on the best-thing-that-ever-happened-to-us is a little different. He believes the best thing is a icy cold Snow Cone. I know, because he told us when Private did a survey on the topic. Back to the point, I love chocolate.  
>So Kowalski and I were walking and talking to this little swedish shop that he knew. "How long until we're there?" I asked. We were winding up in little alleys and sidestreets.<br>"I believe," Kowalski ran his fingers through his hair, "could be only 10 more minutes."  
>"That's what you said 10 minutes ago." I complained.<br>Kowalski smiled. The way you smile at an unknowing child. "Oh, Fey," he answered. "If you want to go into that direction, then I have to correct you. I said 'only ten more minutes' exactly 38 minutes ago."  
>"We're lost," I moaned. "No. Look! There it is!"<br>I looked into the direction he pointed. He was right. Right there was a big sign that said "S es Schweden."  
>"Ha, that's German," I said. S es means sweet. We were standing in front of little shop that had stairs leading down to the door and little quaint windows in the wall. The alley we were in was so narrow that we had to stand on the street. "Dammit," Kowalski suddenly screamed at the shop.<br>"What?" I said, distracted. I was listening a car coming closer from somewhere near. You couldn't miss it. The motor seemed pretty old from the way he was prostesting.  
>"Look! This stupid shop is closed! See the sign?" Kowalski pounded on the glass door. Inside there hung a sign that said: "Closed ~ Geschlossen."<br>"Stupid germans," Kowalski shouted angrily.  
>"Swedes," I corrected. I inspected the candy through the little windows. Pink, blue, yellow, all the colors imaginable were there. My mouth watered.<br>Suddenly, a hand brutally pushed me out of the way. I fell, tumbling down the stairs to the shop, crashing on the floor, and bumbing my head on the wall of the little shop. Tires squealing, the roar of the car became unbearingly loud.  
>Something was dripping from my mouth. I looked at the dusty asphalt below me in a daze, it was blood. The car didn't stop, and the noise became quieter as the distance between us increased.<br>I started spitting out the blood on the floor. My head hurt on the side, but I didn't think permament harm was done.  
>Then I heard the moan.<br>"Kowalski," I sputtered and scrambeled up the stairs. Good thing I'm not one of these girls who faint at the sight of blood.  
>Kowalski's body was lying helplessly on the street, his shirt soaked in blood, totally soaked. His eyes were only half open, his hair matted to his head, his chest heaving up and down with labored breaths.<br>"Kowalski!" I knelt down to him and tried to looking for wounds. But there was so much blood, so much blood. Everything was dripping red, even my hands, which I wiped on my jeans. Kowalski.  
>Kowalski had saved me.<br>Had pushed me out of the way when the car came speeding towards me.  
>"Fey," he tried to speak.<br>"Don't talk, Kowalski." I told him "Fey, no."  
>"Kowalski, I said not to talk."<br>"FEY!"  
>I backed up, suprised.<br>"Yes?" I answered him.  
>"Look, there is a clinic not far from here. Help me up, I need to get there now." I looked at him doubtfully, but helped him up, putting his arm over my shoulders.<br>He told me to go on, then left, left.  
>I half-carried him, half-dragged him.<br>I don't know where I got the strength to carry Kowalski, but I had the will and that was enough. Every step seemed like one in a dream.  
>Blood was collecting in my mouth and I spit it out over Kowalski. It didn't matter anyway.<br>Just step by step I carried him, spitting out the blood in my mouth, whispering to him.  
>"There it is," Kowalski sighed. Suddenly he became very heavy and I did my best to lay him gently on the street in front of a tall white building. Funny. I never noticed this building before.<br>"I'll go get help," I told him and ran into the building. "Help, my friend is wounded," I shouted, running into a big room, kinda like a waiting room. A secretary looked at me from behind the table. The people waiting looked at my bloodied appearance.  
>"You don't understand," I screamed at them, spitting blood out on the carpet. On purpose, though. "My friend is outside the building, a car ran him over, I carried him to here."<br>Instantely, the place snapped into action, one of two big men who were standing next to the door ran outside and brought the bleeding body of Kowalski in. He looked like a child in need of a band aid, the way he hung in the man's arm. The second man said something into a Walkie-talkie. Two nurses ran in, accompianed by another man. They were chattering quickly, then ushered the man who held Kowalski into another room.  
>The room became hot and I felt sick. Grey dots started in front of my sight, then I dropped slowly to my knees. I remember opening my mouth to let the blood drool out, then I collapsed.<br>Just some voices...  
>And lights... bright lights.<br>Were was Skipper?  
>Dream...<br>Dreamland now, goodbye.  
>I fainted, falling into endless darkness.<p>

There was something in my mouth, something big and fluffy. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I was on a kind of couch in the waiting room where I had stormed in earlier. The people were still waiting in their chairs, a few of them glancing at me and smiling warmly. The secretary was writing something down. I don't like her.  
>I smiled back at the people watching me, but the thing in my mouth felt a little weird doing that. I took it out carefully. It was a pad of cloth. So I put it in again. It was probably there to stop the bleeding.<br>Kowalski. I sat up, wondering what happened to him. The blood spots on the carpet were gone, in fact, everything seemed quite nice and warm. Even the two men who have returned to standing at the door seemed a bit lazy. But, I wondered, why were they standing there? Security, probably. I guess every wealthy hospital would benfit from that.  
>The room was painted in warm, orange colors. The floor was asphalt, but the carpet was a warm red. On the wall hung decorations like a fake flowerchain, also in orange, and pastel pictures of Autumn scenes. The chairs that the people were sitting on, waiting, were more like a couch, very padded and comfy. There were small wooden tables for each cluster of chairs with a few magazines and a candlestickflower decoration for each table. Every 10 minutes, a doctor or nurse would hurry by. The secretary was a blonde woman with thin red lips and lots of make-up. She wore a shawl around her neck and a red jacket over a yellow dress. Ultimately, it proved to be a warm, comfortable picture. "Why, hello, dear?" A old voice next to me cackled.  
>"Hello," I said, expecting an old grandmother. I was right, at least with the clothes. The person next to me was wearing a purple faded skirt, a big red vest, and a green shawl over their shoulder.<br>But it took me a while to notice that it was actually a older man, about middle 50's, maybe. Big dark eyebrows over manly eyes. He must have shaved himself, but very poorly, as bits of hair were clearly showing on his cheeks and neck. However, he had put on bright red lipstick on his lips.  
>An old man in old woman's clothes.<br>"Why, you must have had a lovely nap there, dear," he went on.  
>"Yes, I did," I said and sat there, very uncomfortable. Shut up, don't say anything, leave me alone, I begged the man silently.<br>He started humming to himself.  
>Oh, I thought, he must be insane or something. Poor guy. I bet he thinks he is someone's grandmother or something. "Why, what a lovely secretary we have there, dear," he said.<br>I nodded.  
>"Why, would you like some cookies, dear?"<br>"No, thank you," I answered, "I'm not very hungry right now."  
>"Why, but you're so thin? So scraggly? Dear me, this won't do, dear."<br>Thin? Scraggly? I looked down at myself. I was slender, but defnitely not skinny! I don't remember any of my bones sticking out at any part of my body!  
>"Why, you need some more meat on you, dear," the "grandmother" said, taking my arm and pinching it. He just kept on pinching and pinching my arm, up and down he went. Then he cackled and pinched my cheek.<br>Old Witch!  
>"Why, dearie, let me give you some of my cookies. Baked them myself, too, sure did, dear." He looked into his purse and then pulled out a baggie. But instead of cookies, there was some stinky, sticky mass.<br>"Why, it looks like I forgot to bake it, dear. How silly of me!" I groaned silently. Someone save me!  
>"Why, but we have to get some meat on that scampy arm, dear." the man went on, making goggly eyes.<br>"Oh, no, thank you, it's alright," I smiled uncomfortably.  
>"Why, you bad little girl," complained the man in a grandmotherly tone,"when I was still a youngster like you, my parents would feed me meat and sweets everyday. 'Eat, little daughter,' they would say to me. 'Why, eat, so that when the time is right, you will produce fat little babies.'"<br>I shuddered. What a horrid life it must have been for this grandmother. Except that men couldn't "produce" babies and this one WAS a man.  
>"Why, you have grown up so fast, we must find a good man for you now, dear. It is my duty as your grandmother."<br>"You are not my grandmother and I'm not planning on 'producing babies'," I answered stiffly.  
>"Why, dear, of course, it is your duty. Fat litte cherubs, that is what we women are made for. Why, we will exchange you for a couple of cows to the right man. No, don't worry, the first night is always the hardest, I know. He would slap me like this," and suddenly the man slapped me on my backside, "and touch me there," and he reached out but I scooted away.<br>"Why, you see, dearie? We might get a good couple of cows for you, anywho, we just might. Why, nature has blessed you with excactly the thing that men like. Why, just look at you! Just right for producing fat naked babies, if I'm not wrong at all."  
>"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I screamed at the man.<br>The people waiting for their appointment looked at me atonished. Then they went back to their magazines, tiredlessly flipping over the pages, waiting and waiting.  
>"Why, what horrid manners you have!" The grandmother looked insulted. "But we'll drive that out of you in no time, won't we, dearie?"<br>I stood up and walked away. Suddenly, a doctor hurried over to the security by the door and talked with them quickly. The men reacted slowly, lazily, but very efficient. They moved into the doors, so that no one could pass them by. None of the people who waited noticed it. I just kept standing in the middle of the room, watching.  
>More of the security filed in, and now the people did notice it. Some of them stood up, others put their magazines down. The secretary looked up at the men, then quietly went back to typing on the computer. Two or three doctors walked in, quietly watching the people. "We have some technical difficulties," a big man belonging to the security said. "Please take all your things and walk through this door."<br>I shrugged. Why not? These things happen all the time. I just hoped that Kowalski was alright. And Skipper, Marlene, Private, Rico... how long where we gone? It was weird, I felt detached to the Central Park Zoo. Actually, that happens whenever I return to my original human shape, I fall back into old habits. There have even been times when, under no circumstances, I wanted to return home. But then I somehow meet up with them again and sometimes I had to be forced back, but mostly I just returned. So I went out with the rest of the people. Through this big door. We entered a room that was painted white with benches right next to the sides of the wall. Some lightbulbs were illuminating the room, but they cast a cold light.  
>I sat down next to a woman with a big black purse and a girl, loudly popping her strawberry-blueberrry gum. The aroma was pretty strong.<br>I noticed that the security and the couple of doctors entered lastly, standing in front of the door in a natural way. Yet I have prided myself often in reading human emotions, and, heck, these guys had something important and urgent in mind. Suddenly, they parted, revealing...  
>Kowalski!<br>I opened my mouth in suprise. I was sooo happy to see him. His clothes seem to have been washed, he had his normal jeans and shirt on, but the shirt still had faded, faint blood marks on it. He seemed very clean, his hair was washed, he had a big white band-aid on his forehead, and I noticed that he must have a huge bandage on his upper body. The shirt wrinkled a little, revealing the white cloth underneath it.  
>Somehow I refrained from saying anything. That was weird. Normally, I would have been right up there, waving and shouting Kowalski's name, but this time I got this feeling that I shouldn't do anything. I was sure he saw me, though. But something about his eyes seemed dangerous, warning me that this wasn't the Swedish shop anymore.<br>"Does anyone know this young man here?" one of the doctors asked. He had shoulderlength brownish hair that he pulled back into a pony. His eyes were big and brown, like puppies' eyes.  
>But I noticed how he was holding Kowalski. It seemed like he was helping him by holding on to his arms, but Kowalski couldn't turn and run away without him knowing, either.<br>"Oh, my gosh! Is that you?" someone squealed, standing up. It was a teenage girl, a little older than me, wearing a little mini-skirt, a tight tanktop, and loads of lipgloss. I watched how Puppy Eye's gaze went up and down her body, like a slug.  
>"What's your name and how do you know him?" the doctor demanded of her.<br>"I'm Rosalind and he's my boyfriend."  
>"WHAT?" another voice from that corner said. "He's MY boyfriend!" This girl was about the same age as the first one, she had her brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and was wearing Hotpants and a little vest with no shirt underneath.<br>"Oh please," I whispered. "Name?" Puppy Eyes asked her, not forgetting to look throroughly at her body too.  
>The girl noticed smugly. "My name is Lala."<br>One of the doctors wrote that down on a clean clipboard. I just wanted to go to Kowalski and hug him and bury my face in his chest and breathe together with him. Sometimes my imagination runs away with me. "You, hello?" I jerked up from my thoughts. Puppy Eyes was looking at me. "You were the one who got help, aren't you? Name and relationship."  
>"Uh," I looked at Kowalski. He gazed at me, pretending not to know me, but I felt like there was another layer underneath that look. Like an onion, where you peel the diffrent layers away. "I'm Fey and relationship? Uh, a friend, I guess."<br>"Not girlfriend?" Puppy Eyes asked.  
>"Thankfully not," I joked and smiled secretly at the doctor. He smiled back, quite friendly actually. "What your name and your relationship to him?"<br>The men around Puppy Eyes laughed.  
>"My name's Ben and my relationship is complicated." He laughed right along with his colleques, then became serious again.<br>"Anyone else?"  
>"Me, bro. I'm Axel, bro. That's ma friend, bro. Ma brother," a guy said, holding his hand up.<br>The doctors wrote it all on their clipboards.  
>"Alright, anyone else?"<br>Not really. No one really said anything. Until...  
>"Why, I'm the grandmother of this here young lady, dear." My old friend, the crazy man dressed in women's clothes, stepped out.<br>For the first time since they took Kowalski away, I saw something flash across his face. I could read it very well. It said, Typical Fey, always getting herself into trouble. But, who the heck is this?  
>Then his face became unreadable once more.<br>"Do you have any relationship to this young man here?" Ben, Puppy Eyes, asked.  
>"Why, dear me, I shan't know."<br>Ben turned around to his colleaques and shook his head. But after a quick discussion, they asked for his name.  
>"Why, my name is... dear me, I forgot my name!" he said.<br>"How about Marlene?" I asked sarcastically.  
>"Why, yes, dear, Marlene, that was my name."<br>I knew it. If I would have said that his name was Lady Gaga, he would have believed it, too.  
>I think that was all, after that. They took Kowalski away again and I was sad to see him go. I wished he could have stayed, I really really wished that I could hug him. I needed someone to hold on, now. I also missed Private. They gave us little sandwiches to eat, but I didn't eat them. I wasn't hungry. I was just troubled and anxious. And very tired.<br>Until they came back. Without Kowalski. To get us. That little group of people who claimed to know Kowalski. Of which I was the only one.  
>We were herded into another room through another door. The door closed behind us, crashed shut. I was too tired to do anything about it, so I just looked at Ben, Puppy Eyes, and the second doctor... Let the investigations begin.<p>

Thin? Scraggly? I looked down at myself. I was slender, but defnitely not skinny! I don't remember any of my bones sticking out at any part of my body!  
>"Why, you need some more meat on you, dear," the "grandmother" said, taking my arm and pinching it. He just kept on pinching and pinching my arm, up and down he went. Then he cackled and pinched my cheek.<br>Old Witch!  
>"Why, dearie, let me give you some of my cookies. Baked them myself, too, sure did, dear." He looked into his purse and then pulled out a baggie. But instead of cookies, there was some stinky, sticky mass.<br>"Why, it looks like I forgot to bake it, dear. How silly of me!" I groaned silently. Someone save me!  
>"Why, but we have to get some meat on that scampy arm, dear." the man went on, making goggly eyes.<br>"Oh, no, thank you, it's alright," I smiled uncomfortably.  
>"Why, you bad little girl," complained the man in a grandmotherly tone,"when I was still a youngster like you, my parents would feed me meat and sweets everyday. 'Eat, little daughter,' they would say to me. 'Why, eat, so that when the time is right, you will produce fat little babies.'"<br>I shuddered. What a horrid life it must have been for this grandmother. Except that men couldn't "produce" babies and this one WAS a man.  
>"Why, you have grown up so fast, we must find a good man for you now, dear. It is my duty as your grandmother."<br>"You are not my grandmother and I'm not planning on 'producing babies'," I answered stiffly.  
>"Why, dear, of course, it is your duty. Fat litte cherubs, that is what we women are made for. Why, we will exchange you for a couple of cows to the right man. No, don't worry, the first night is always the hardest, I know. He would slap me like this," and suddenly the man slapped me on my backside, "and touch me there," and he reached out but I scooted away.<br>"Why, you see, dearie? We might get a good couple of cows for you, anywho, we just might. Why, nature has blessed you with excactly the thing that men like. Why, just look at you! Just right for producing fat naked babies, if I'm not wrong at all."  
>"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I screamed at the man.<br>The people waiting for their appointment looked at me atonished. Then they went back to their magazines, tiredlessly flipping over the pages, waiting and waiting.  
>"Why, what horrid manners you have!" The grandmother looked insulted. "But we'll drive that out of you in no time, won't we, dearie?"<br>I stood up and walked away. Suddenly, a doctor hurried over to the security by the door and talked with them quickly. The men reacted slowly, lazily, but very efficient. They moved into the doors, so that no one could pass them by. None of the people who waited noticed it. I just kept standing in the middle of the room, watching.  
>More of the security filed in, and now the people did notice it. Some of them stood up, others put their magazines down. The secretary looked up at the men, then quietly went back to typing on the computer. Two or three doctors walked in, quietly watching the people. "We have some technical difficulties," a big man belonging to the security said. "Please take all your things and walk through this door."<br>I shrugged. Why not? These things happen all the time. I just hoped that Kowalski was alright. And Skipper, Marlene, Private, Rico... how long where we gone? It was weird, I felt detached to the Central Park Zoo. Actually, that happens whenever I return to my original human shape, I fall back into old habits. There have even been times when, under no circumstances, I wanted to return home. But then I somehow meet up with them again and sometimes I had to be forced back, but mostly I just returned. So I went out with the rest of the people. Through this big door. We entered a room that was painted white with benches right next to the sides of the wall. Some lightbulbs were illuminating the room, but they cast a cold light.  
>I sat down next to a woman with a big black purse and a girl, loudly popping her strawberry-blueberrry gum. The aroma was pretty strong.<br>I noticed that the security and the couple of doctors entered lastly, standing in front of the door in a natural way. Yet I have prided myself often in reading human emotions, and, heck, these guys had something important and urgent in mind. Suddenly, they parted, revealing...  
>Kowalski!<br>I opened my mouth in suprise. I was sooo happy to see him. His clothes seem to have been washed, he had his normal jeans and shirt on, but the shirt still had faded, faint blood marks on it. He seemed very clean, his hair was washed, he had a big white band-aid on his forehead, and I noticed that he must have a huge bandage on his upper body. The shirt wrinkled a little, revealing the white cloth underneath it.  
>Somehow I refrained from saying anything. That was weird. Normally, I would have been right up there, waving and shouting Kowalski's name, but this time I got this feeling that I shouldn't do anything. I was sure he saw me, though. But something about his eyes seemed dangerous, warning me that this wasn't the Swedish shop anymore.<br>"Does anyone know this young man here?" one of the doctors asked. He had shoulderlength brownish hair that he pulled back into a pony. His eyes were big and brown, like puppies' eyes.  
>But I noticed how he was holding Kowalski. It seemed like he was helping him by holding on to his arms, but Kowalski couldn't turn and run away without him knowing, either.<br>"Oh, my gosh! Is that you?" someone squealed, standing up. It was a teenage girl, a little older than me, wearing a little mini-skirt, a tight tanktop, and loads of lipgloss. I watched how Puppy Eye's gaze went up and down her body, like a slug.  
>"What's your name and how do you know him?" the doctor demanded of her.<br>"I'm Rosalind and he's my boyfriend."  
>"WHAT?" another voice from that corner said. "He's MY boyfriend!" This girl was about the same age as the first one, she had her brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and was wearing Hotpants and a little vest with no shirt underneath.<br>"Oh please," I whispered. "Name?" Puppy Eyes asked her, not forgetting to look throroughly at her body too.  
>The girl noticed smugly. "My name is Lara."<br>One of the doctors wrote that down on a clean clipboard. I just wanted to go to Kowalski and hug him and bury my face in his chest and breathe together with him. Sometimes my imagination runs away with me. "You, hello?" I jerked up from my thoughts. Puppy Eyes was looking at me. "You were the one who got help, aren't you? Name and relationship."  
>"Uh," I looked at Kowalski. He gazed at me, pretending not to know me, but I felt like there was another layer underneath that look. Like an onion, where you peel the diffrent layers away. "I'm Fey and relationship? Uh, a friend, I guess."<br>"Not girlfriend?" Puppy Eyes asked.  
>"Thankfully not," I joked and smiled secretly at the doctor. He smiled back, quite friendly actually. "What your name and your relationship to him?"<br>The men around Puppy Eyes laughed.  
>"My name's Ben and my relationship is complicated." He laughed right along with his colleques, then became serious again.<br>"Anyone else?"  
>"Me, bro. I'm Axel, bro. That's ma friend, bro. Ma brother," a guy said, holding his hand up.<br>The doctors wrote it all on their clipboards.  
>"Alright, anyone else?"<br>Not really. No one really said anything. Until...  
>"Why, I'm the grandmother of this here young lady, dear." My old friend, the crazy man dressed in women's clothes, stepped out.<br>For the first time since they took Kowalski away, I saw something flash across his face. I could read it very well. It said, Typical Fey, always getting herself into trouble. But, who the heck is this?  
>Then his face became unreadable once more.<br>"Do you have any relationship to this young man here?" Ben, Puppy Eyes, asked.  
>"Why, dear me, I shan't know."<br>Ben turned around to his colleaques and shook his head. But after a quick discussion, they asked for his name.  
>"Why, my name is... dear me, I forgot my name!" he said.<br>"How about Marlene?" I asked sarcastically.  
>"Why, yes, dear, Marlene, that was my name."<br>I knew it. If I would have said that his name was Lady Gaga, he would have believed it, too.  
>I think that was all, after that. They took Kowalski away again and I was sad to see him go. I wished he could have stayed, I really really wished that I could hug him. I needed someone to hold on, now. I also missed Private. They gave us little sandwiches to eat, but I didn't eat them. I wasn't hungry. I was just troubled and anxious. And very tired.<br>Until they came back. Without Kowalski. To get us. That little group of people who claimed to know Kowalski. Of which I was the only one.  
>We were herded into another room through another door. The door closed behind us, crashed shut. I was too tired to do anything about it, so I just looked at Ben, Puppy Eyes, and the second doctor... Let the investigations begin. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

They made us stand in a row. Then Ben, Puppy Eyes, started asking us questions. Weird questions. "First of all, I would like to thank you for all coming. We appreciate it, even if you didn't have the choice. Please answer our questions as precise as possible."  
>We nodded our agreements, but I was uncomfortable about the "didn't have the choice" part.<br>"How long have you lived in the U.S?"  
>"All my life," Lala answered, and Axel, the macho guy, nodded.<br>"I moved from London to here," Rosalind said.  
>"How many years ago?" Ben asked.<br>"4," said Rosalind.  
>"Why, my granddaughter and I have lived in the states for all our lifes and before that, dear," the grandma-guy said, putting an arm around me.<br>"Hold it!" I backed away. "I am not related to this man in any way, understood? He's a little not too quick in the head. I mean, he hasn't even realized that he's male!"  
>I got kind of annoyed when I noticed that Ben told his helper to write that down.<br>"How many years in the U.S.A?" he asked.  
>"All my life," I lied.<br>"But you have an accent."  
>"Uh, yes, we lived in a community thing where I grew up with other kids." Amazing, isn't it, how lying has to go on, once you started...<br>"Next question, for how long have you known the young man we brought into the room before; how have you met him?  
>"Bro," Axel said, "like all ma life. He's like ma best friend, my dude. Our momma's fell for the same hot guy. But I got the bettah looks." He grinned.<br>"Oh my word, no," Rosalind said. "I met him. studying together in the university."  
>"What was it called?"<br>Rosalind blushed, "Well, I forgot, but I remember how he used to fail all his classes. He was such a party-boy."  
>I rolled my eyes. Kowalski... Kowalski failing classes because he was busy partying. If these guys knew Kowalski at all, they would instantely see that Rosalind was lying.<br>"Oh, well, I met him in a much more romantic way," Lala flung her hair back with a twist of her hand. "It was Spring 2009, when I first started getting little notes. Just simple stuff, like 'I want to marry you' and 'I can't wait for our wedding night.' Simple things, really. He was so cute, with his blond hair flat against his forehead, kissing me in the rain."  
>"And he has blond hair?" Ben said, frowning. Yes, it seems like the last time I checked Kowalski did have BLACK hair! Some people really stink at lying. -.-<br>"Why, dear, I have known this young man for ages. Tsk, tsk, now he's a real fattie, always eating and leaving no food for my poor granddaughter here."  
>Grandmother-guy says that Kowalski is fat? He's the one who is skinny and so on... wait, a minute, if she calls skinny Kowalski fat and me skinny... does that mean, I'm fat? "Hey, earth to Fey," Ben interrupted my thoughts once more. "How long have you known him and how did you met him?"<br>"Uh," I decided to lie just once more. Ben didn't seem trustable. "I met him yesterday, at a pub. For the first time. And both of us became drunk, very heavily, so I don't remember anything more..."  
>Ok... so maybe I'm not that great of a liar either. From how everyone stared at me, I guessed I looked a little too good girl to get drunk. "One more question," Ben smiled goodnaturedly. "What do you think of penguins?"<br>Penguins! My eyes widened in realizitation. They knew! Somehow... but how?  
>"Penguins are adorable!"<br>"Penguins? Dude, that's boring."  
>"Why, penguins are very good for pie, dear."<br>"Penguins are so cuddly and cute!"  
>They looked at me.<br>"Uh, penguins?" I stammered. "Penguins, very boring animals." Suddenly Ben's face took on a new, diffrent expression. I couldn't explain it, though. "Ok, everyone go through that door. We are done here."  
>We stepped into the next room. The floor was tiled. The room had little windows on the very top of yellow-painted walls. There were weird openings on the roof.<br>I swallowed nervously. What did they want us to do here? I felt apprehension crawl up the back of my neck.  
>Everyone was quiet.<br>Ben stepped back with a weird smile on his face. "Have fun in the showers," he said and closed the doors.  
>Hold on.<br>Showers?  
>Showers!<br>Gas.  
>Nazis.<br>Gas Chambers!  
>I was in a gas chamber!<br>"No," I shouted.  
>The other four people looked at me, confused.<br>Didn't they know?  
>Weird buzzing sound.<br>Water means showers, nothing means gas.  
>No water.<br>There had to be some ways to rescue us.  
>I ran over to the windows. They locked tightly and my pounding on them wouldn't open the windows.<br>Some way.  
>I sat down in a corner, put my hands on my head, and waited for the gas.<br>If only Kowalski were here...  
>Kowalski!<br>I ran to the door. Ben and the other doctor were talking quietly. I heard them starting to leave.  
>"No, wait!" I called. They laughed and went on.<br>"WAIT!"  
>Ben turned back. He walked back to the door and opened the door an inch.<br>"Sorry, Fey. But we have no use for you anymore." "But Kowalski-"  
>"What did you say?" "Kowalski."<br>"How do you know his name?" "Because I actually know Kowalski. Who has black hair, is a genius and a scientist, and... yeah." The penguin part maybe wasn't so important.  
>"How long have you known him?"<br>"For over half an year."  
>The buzzing noise started to change, go higher.<br>Ben realized it as soon as I had. "GET HER OUT," he screamed at the other doctor and grabbed my wrist.  
>I hung on to the door frame. "No," I shouted. "The other's have to come out, too!"<br>"Hell, Thomas," Ben screamed at his colleaque. "Get her out of here and shut the door!"  
>Thomas, the other doctor, ran over and started pulling my fingers off the door frame.<br>"Stop, no, you don't understand, " I said frantically. "The other's need to get out, too."  
>The buzzing noise became higher and higher. Looking back inside, I started feeling faint. No, don't faint again... you have to rescue the other's.<br>I started seeing fat naked babies dancing the macrena.  
>But I forgot why.<br>Someone pulled me out and I heard a big slam behind me. "Sooooo, theeennnn, Feeeyyyy, weee resssscuued youuu jussttts iiinnn timmeeeeeeeeee..."  
>The voice was slow, deep.<br>I started to say, "My name isn't Fey, it's..." Then everything went black.  
>Once again. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

~Fey's Profile~

I was saved, but I wasn't save.

~Kowalski's Profile~

Pain.  
>Agonizing Pain.<br>Then the screams.  
>Screams I remember not from nightmares.<br>Screams I remember from reality.  
>My hands sweat.<br>My head hurts.  
>Fey is dead. Or worse.<br>She's alive.  
>Screams. Oh, the screams.<br>Screams won't stop.  
>Then he turns the TV off.<br>With one push of his thumb.  
>Just one motion. Turns the screams off.<br>But the screams go on inside my head.  
>On and on.<p>

~Fey's Profile~

When I woke up, my head was still spinning. I groaned and opened my eyes.  
>Right over me was someone, breathing on my face.<br>"ARE YOU STUPID?" I shouted angrily. My vision cleared itself, as my memories came back to me. It was that puppy eyes doctor, Ben.  
>"Good morning," he said, grinning.<br>I sat up, rubbing my head.  
>"What was that for?" I asked.<br>"What?" Ben responded.  
>"The face into my face," I answered, very grumpy.<br>"Oh, that." Ben shrugged. "Just to wake you up."  
>I looked around me. I was on a hospital bed, with a blanket over me. The bed was standing at one wall, facing the door. There was a desk in one corner and a little Tv with a blank screen, waiting for someone to turn it on.<br>It felt weird, sitting in a bed with someone watching me. I pulled the covers off and wanted to swing my feet out of the bed.  
>But I noticed two things.<br>One, (no, I was not naked) I was wearing a sort of hospital night gown. The kind that is white, goes way under your knees, and has no collar. The kind that you button in the front.  
>Secondly, my feet were chained to the bed by two ugly metal things that went over each of my foot.<br>"What is this?" I asked Ben, a little confused.  
>"Guess."<br>"What happened to the other people?"  
>I closed my eyes, scared of the answer.<br>I didn't get one.  
>"When can I go home?" I asked again.<br>Ben laughed. It was a hideous laugh.  
>I knew my lower lip started to tremble, so I put my hand to it.<br>"When can I go home?" I demanded again.  
>My voice was shaking.<br>"Oh, Fey," Ben answered. "You don't go home, when you're this far."  
>"Listen, buddy," I said. "You don't just 'Oh Fey' me, understood?"<br>Only Kowalski may do that. Cuz he does it best.  
>When Kowalski says, "Oh, Fey," he normally goes on to explain half an hour, excactly how I'm wrong.<br>But he says it, like he's laughing at me, but pleased to tell me. Like that's our special thing. "Oh, Fey," Ben leaned nearer again. "You have nothing to say. Ditto."  
>I stared at him.<br>Then, impulsely, I slapped him across his cheek.  
>Hard.<br>Ben stumbeled back, pink started to color through the skin. It slowly took on some purple.  
>I was very proud of myself.<br>He deserved it.  
>"That's all you can do?" Ben laughed.<br>I can't believe it.  
>He's laughing?<br>Suddenly, Ben's eyes started to glint dangerously.  
>"Bye, bye, Fey." He stepped out of the door and I was alone.<p>

~Ben's Profile~

That little B***h! Just wait until she learns the rules to this games.  
>Now I just have to go get ice or something, before anyone notices.<br>Casper's going to have a laugh at this.  
>Ha. Ha. Ha. Fey. Oh, Fey.<br>Just wait. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fey opened her eyes. She had been sleeping; peaceful, deep sleep with a dream. Nice dream, too. It was about Private and Fey, laughing at Julien's crazy dance. And then Mort came and hugged Alice's feet. And then Alice went and kissed Bada or Bing, which one, Fey couldn't remember. Now the girl just lay in her hospital bed, staring up at the cold ceiling above her. The door opened and a man came in. Oh, Ben. Fey sat up and looked at him expectantly.  
>"Good morning," Ben grinned and went over to the hospital bed to loosen the chains on her feet. "What?" Fey asked suprised. "Am I free to go?"<br>Ben shrugged. "I have orders to take you outside," he dumped a stack of clothes on the bed. "Put these on, I'll be waiting in front of the door."  
>Fey watched Ben leave and then glanced at the clothes. A pair of faded jeans and a white tanktop to wear underneath a long-sleeved bright blue shirt. Fey checked the tag and her assumption was right. The blue shirt was from the male department and the faded jeans were obviously a hand-me-down. Nevertheless, the clothes were clean and pressed. Fey rolled up the sleeves to her shirt, as she stepped out. "You've got any hair bands?" she asked Ben who was typing something into his phone.<br>She watched him, being ignored.  
>"Whatever."<br>He was still typing hastily on his phone. Fey stepped back.  
>Ben went on typing.<br>Slowly, Fey started walking backwards into the hall toward the exit. Nothing. No response whatsoever.  
>Fey grinned and turned the corner. She started running, her bare feet making no noise at all on the padded floor.<br>Her head was spinning, she felt exhilerated, but the time was short. Soon Ben would notice that she wasn't there beside him and he would be searching for her. Fey just hoped he'd think she was still in the room. She reached steps, two ways. One going up, one going down.  
>Down is escape, but would Ben search for her upstairs? Fey doubted it and hastily she started running up the stairs. Maybe there was some ladder or something. Maybe she could hide. Maybe Kowalski was up there and she could get help.<br>Maybe, maybe not.  
>Fey reached the top of the stairs. It lead into a similar hallway. "I just hope the doors ain't locked," she muttered and tried the first door. Locked.<br>The second door?  
>Locked.<br>Fey swallowed nervously. Maybe there was still time to run downstairs?  
>Nope. Too late.<br>Way to go, Fey. She heard footsteps running down the steps and Ben shouting.  
>"Fey? Fey, come here. NOW! You don't know what you're getting yourself into."<br>Fey rolled her eyes. At least he's going down the steps, not up.  
>Time is everything.<br>3rd Door.  
>Locked.<br>"What?"  
>Fey listened up. This voice didn't belong to Ben. The voice was cold, frosty, educated. Dangerous.<br>"She's missing. Help me catch her!"  
>'She'? More people knew of her? CATCH?<br>"Ben, you idiot!"  
>Choking noises.<br>"Le-le-let go of me-e."  
>Ben! Fey's eyes widened.<br>"No, this has been the moment I was waiting for."  
>"Casperrrr..."<br>Ben. Fey ran her hand through her hair.  
>Ben was being strangeled to death.<br>"Bring me back the girl."  
>"B-ut she-s los-t."<br>"I don't care. If she's gone, then you're a goner, too."  
>Fey looked at the 4th door.<br>She stepped towards it and slowly pulled down the handle.  
>The choking noises were getting louder and the tension was in the air.<br>And the fourth door opened.  
>It opened soundlessly, inviting her to new chances, new hopes, forget Ben, that might be a trap, it said to her.<br>Come to me. Come to freedom.  
>Just as silently, Fey closed the door again.<br>She started walking backwards, as if she couldn't believe her choice as well. "Sorry," she jokingly told the door, then leaned over the railing.  
>"HEY, OVER HERE!"<br>She watched as a blond head appeared from underneath the railings, looked down, then up at her.  
>Ice cold eyes. Ice cold blue eyes.<br>Fey shuddered.  
>A groan came from Ben, as he collapsed on the floor when the blond-headed male let him go.<br>"My name's Fey," Fey told the blondie and waved at him. "What's yours?" Then she disappeared and ran to the fourth door.  
>"Hell," the voice said and started running up.<br>Ripping the door open, Fey looked around the room. Window. Closet. Bed.  
>Check.<br>Fey ran to the window and opened it. The last whiff of freedom, the cold Fall air swishing her hair around, beating against her skin, washing over her eyelids with a frosty kiss.  
>Eyes still closed, Fey stepped back from the window and bumbed into someone.<br>"Game over."  
>Fey opened her eyes and stared at the tall man behind her. His blond bangs that she had noticed before, hung into his eyes. His hair was pale, thin, giving him a emo look. His blue eyes weren't deep or warm like the penguins, it was a washed out blue, a winter blue. His skin was pale, almost white, a tint of yellow and pink.<br>His knuckles also turned pink, when he gripped Fey's arm. "So you're that girl who has been giving my co-worker so much trouble?"  
>Fey shrugged and looked at Ben, who looked away.<br>"Small, vulnerable, naive, and a little girl. Most likely has a big mouth."  
>"Ugly, stupid, and pale. What's the diffrence?" Fey shot back at him.<br>"Loud mouth, check."  
>"Stupid, check."<br>"You asked what my name was?"  
>Fey remained silent. She hated this guy.<br>"I'm Casper."  
>"Why am I here for? Can someone explain anything to me? This place really sucks."<br>"How old are you?"  
>"I'm not telling."<br>"Let me guess, about 17, maybe 19?"  
>Fey grinned. She enjoyed it when people guessed her age and it was wrong.<br>"Let's say, it's not legal for you in any way to keep me here, so let me go!"  
>Casper released his grip on her, slowly.<br>"Not legal, huh? Why should we keep you here? You're free to go, anytime."  
>Fey was suprised. But... why? Why had she run away then?<br>"Alright, then I'm gonna go," she said, hestitantely. But then she walked out of the room, down the stairs, into the room where the secretary was typing, inbetween the two guards, through the door, and out into the street.  
>And that was that.<p>

Watching her, from the window, stood the ghastly figure of Casper, behind him, Ben.  
>"Oh, she's so naive," Casper chuckled. "So very naive."<br>Ben massaged his throat, "Oh, maybe naive, helpless, and so on, but she has something... something that makes her dangerous."  
>Casper raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"<br>"Innocence," Ben said dryily.  
>Casper threw a mocking look at Ben, "That will only be to my advantage."<br>Ben shrugged.  
>Casper grinned evily, "And now for Stage 2."<p>

**Guys, I am really sorry for the bloodless, the boring, and the without no violence... well except for the choking part... chapter... :( I'm working on it, I promise. Still, review, please... I need some encouragement... ^^ Trust me, I am WORKING on it, just not quite the part yet... sorry, everyone...**


	6. Chapter 6

Kowalski put his forehead against the cool metal. The last few days have been a torture.  
>The penguin sighed and slowly turned around.<br>Suddenly he slammed his forehead against the metal door. It left a bloody streak behind. Kowalski jammed his body against the door and fell back. Blood blinded his sight and he screamed.  
>Loud, long, agonizing.<br>Terror.  
>Anger.<br>He let it out.  
>The room seemed to close around him.<br>Kowalski slumped to the floor, his-  
>"She left," the cold voice interrupted his insaneness. Casper smiled down at him as he opened the door.<br>Kowalski screamed in rage and pushed Casper aside to run out of the door. He bumbed against the well-built body of a Guard, his bloody forehead marking it's territory.  
>The man looked down at his grey suit, frowning at the blood. He grabbed Kowalski's arm.<br>Kowalski trembled, then his knees gave way under him. The only thing that held him upright was the tight grip of the Guard on his arm.  
>Casper walked over to him, smirking.<br>Kowalski stared at him through blood-shot eyes.  
>"Take him to Room 13," Casper demanded, watching Kowalski.<br>The former penguin's head hung low, Casper could see the pulse throbbing at his neck. He longed to- but not now. Casper walked briskly in front of Kowalski and the Guard.

Room 13.  
>A normal room, it seemed. But Kowalski knew that the windows were unbreakable, there was no escape through the highly secured door, and anything suspicious would instantely be reported by sensors. Outside, the building looked inconspicious, like any normal clinic. But inside... the darkest of evils housed. It would not, could not, be explained in just one story. It was fate, his fate. No, fate had not decided. He had decided.<br>"What do you want from me?" Kowalski asked groaning. He was alone in the room with Casper.  
>"You know that."<br>"I don't. I need to get back, Casper. I had a life!"  
>"Had..."<br>"Have! I have left the past behind me, you know that."  
>"The past has caught up with you, Kowalski," Casper said. "It's OVER, Casper."<br>Casper walked to the window, looked outside.  
>"There's a girl?"<br>Kowalski leaned his head back on to the wall.  
>"What is her name again? Fee?" Casper asked.<br>"It's not personal," Kowalski whispered.  
>Casper's blue eyes hardened, "Of course it is. Very personal, too. I-I-I loved you."<br>Kowalski sighed. "I gave my life to be near you. I killed, I slaughtered, I did everything I could think of for you!"  
>"It's not that easy," Kowalski answered.<br>"Then WHAT do I have to do? Tell me!" Casper pleaded like a child.  
>"There is nothing you can do," Kowalski answered unhappily. "Love is not something you can force."<br>Casper looked at him, pleadingly.  
>Kowalski's eyes widened as he saw the resemblance to Private.<br>"Oh, Private," he whimpered, "help me."  
>"Love me!" Casper said. He walked up to Kowalski and touched his bloody forehead.<br>Not for years had anyone touched me like that, Kowalski thought. Casper sat down next to Kowalski and snuggled up to him, his eyes drooping, his lips opening for love, his fingers tightening on Kowalski.  
>It felt so good, so much like before, the penguin thought. "NO!" Kowalski said desperately.<br>Casper drew back, his eyes hardening once again.  
>"It's the girl?"<br>Kowalski nodded.  
>"I've killed before, I will kill again." Casper said threathingly.<br>Kowalski nodded again. There was truth in that. "I will take the girl's life," Casper said like a little boy. "Slowly and painfully, until you love me again."  
>Kowalski's body shuddered with unknown thoughts, his mind befuddled with last minute's touch.<p>

Nothing had changed, Kowalski realized. Most importantely, his thoughts hadn't. All the years of hiding from himself, hiding behind scientific inventions to keep... his evil mastermind occupied. But finally it had snapped. He was back.  
>And if Fey was going to die, that was ok, too. If Skipper, Rico, and Private died, that was their loss. Even if Kowalski had to kill them himself.<br>It wouldn't mean too much for him.

After all, Kowalski had killed millions before, too. 


	7. Chapter 7

The zoo! Finally!

Fey was weary from walking. She hadn't eaten or slept the last several hours. Now she was only happy to see the known zoo walls, the paved road and to know she'll be with Marlene soon. And the guys would take care of Kowalski and the rest of that story.

She went a tree in the park that she could climb easily and get over the zoo wall.

Gentle, Fey, she told herself. Climb up the tree, good girl. Wait, was that?

She looked around, the trees in the park suddenly haunting and eerie. But it most just have been a bird. Or maybe Fred the squirrel.

Grab a branch, Fey, that's it. Hoist yourself- "Hello, anyone there?" she asked, she had a bad feeling in her guts. Quietly she dropped to the ground again and felt the muscles in her body tensing.

Suddenly she felt like one in a million, nothing. Whatever happened to her was just random chance... her mind felt fuzzy. NO, concentrate!

A hand grasped her shirt from behind and another followed, quietly sneaking up on her neck. Fey froze, not doing anything.

"Trying to get back to safety, huh?" the voice cooed, it's owner's hold tightening on her.

"Who are you?" Fey asked. She was suprised that her voice wasn't trembling.

"Kowalski's ex-boyfriend."

When Fey woke up, her joints hurt from laying in a twisted position. She grimaced and sat up, stretching her legs.

She was in a small bare room with a high ceiling and one window... on the door. The walls were painted white. But as Fey looked closer, she saw curious red markings on the bottom of the wall, like ketchup, or like... blood.

Her stomach twisted in agony. What sick place is this? She desperately wished for Skipper to be here, but as her friend one said, good things come to those who wait. Yet, this couldn't be good. Not ever.

The door was pushed open, interrupting her thoughts. Three men entered. The first one was the pale, blond guy who claimed to be Kowalski's ex-boyfriend, Casper. Then came Ben, his soft eyes searching hers. For what? Heck, Fey had no idea. Last of all stood Kowalski.

"Kowalski!" Fey cried and stood up. Casper just grinned at her.

"What?" Fey wondered. Ben turned away.

Fey's eyes widened in horror as Kowalski revealed a bloodied knife behind his back and stared at her with glasy fevery eyes. Yet so calm, he defnitely knew what he was doing.

Was he going to kill Ben or Casper? Fey wondered in fear. Then she noticed Kowalski coming toward her.

Three thoughts shot through her mind at once.

The first one was that Kowalski was going to kill her.

The second one was that Kowalski's knife was bloody, which meant someone had been killed already before her. Recently. A few minutes ago.

The third one was that she was hungry and craved pancakes. No idea where that came from.

Kowalski raised the knife over her and his shadow cast itself over her face. She wasn't afraid.

Innocent eyes. So innocent. Kowalski shook his head, thinking clearly again. What was wrong with him? That was the past!

The knife quivered in his shaking hand, every muscle tense, every inch of him tensed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I... I'm a horrible person. Thank you to 13thsense and LovelyLinda for putting these stupid images in my mind... I thought I could never use them, but what happened? Heck! I even said in the summary that no one over 15 should read this... it's demonic, almost... :'(**

Time froze.

Everything else vanished around them, just the two pairs of eyes searching each other.

Silence. None of them felt anything anymore.

Kowalski hardened. It was fate. It was logical. Someone had to die. It was Fey. He raised the knife.

Fey's face was tight, determined with a hope. Not to live, if she had to die, that was ok. But a light came upon her face, something higher was what she lived for.

Kowalski and Fey watched each other.

A battle. Who will lose?

The knife fell to the floor, shattering the silence with a metallic 'cloing'.

Fey was unharmed.

She flung herself at Kowalski. "Walski! I thought you were going to kill me!"

Kowalski felt her body against his, and embraced her. The walls around them fell, everything was okay. They would return home. It would be okay. And Fey was his. It was all going to be okay. Fey.

"I don't like happy endings!" screamed a demonic voice. Casper stood behind them, holding a Disinfektionmittel and a lighter. At his feet lay Ben, choking, gasping.

"Someone will have to die," Casper cackled. He started pouring the highly flammable substance on Ben's face.

Ben gasped and chocked unable to do anything.

Fey screamed. "NO, Casper! NO!"

Kowalski protectively hit Fey's neck with a swift turn of his hand. She fell to the floor, uncouncious. Kowalski stepped in front of her body to protect her.

Ben screamed, his face twisting in agony. It was hopeless.

"Don't do it, Casper," Kowalski shouted at his former lover.

"I'll kill the world for you, my love."

The lighter came closer to Ben's face and suddenly it lit up.

The bright flame danced merrily on his face, Ben's screaming endless, for eternity. Kowalski couldn't see his face, it was aflame.

Time went by, silently, Casper and Kowalski watching. Casper had a twisted expression on his face as Ben's screaming turned to sobs, instantely it was over. Kowalski's face was twisted in agony, still standing over Fey.

Finally it was over. The eternity had ended.

The remains of Ben left behind, his body without a face.

Kowalski closed his eyes, he felt weak and fell on Fey. But he wasn't uncouncious.

Casper went to him, stepping over the body of his former colleage...

Touching Kowalski's lips with his own.

Then Casper finished the job Kowalski hadn't been able too.

Kowalski fainted, his head falling into the blood of lake of the girl underneath him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kowalski woke up to find himself next to Casper in a bed. He was atonished to find himself only in boxers.

"Casper?" he asked nervously.

Casper just purred in his sleep and turned, pulling away the big blanket that covered them both.

Kowalski silently got up. His upper arm was bandaged in a new clean cloth and another white cloth was wrapped around his bare chest. He stumbled over the soft carpet, being careful not to wake the sleeping man-boy.

Father.

I let you down.

I can't change that. Not anymore.

It has become a part of me.

Oh, Father, help me.

Tears streamed down Kowalski's face.

Oh, Father.

Where were you when all this started? Where were you?

He fell on the carpet, soft carpet. Lay there like a child.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Father.

Oh, Father.

I died. I died that night.

Kowalski stood up, getting some jeans and a shirt from the closet. Putting them on, he opened the door. It made no sound.

Goodbye.

Goodbye, Casper.

I love you. Loved.

He walked past the metal door where Ben's faceless corpse lay.

Behind the door, Fey's lifeless body on the floor.

He went on, leaving that room behind him.

He passed a door, behind a room lead to another door. Behind that door, there was nothing. It had been cleaned up of several human bodies who had been gased to death.

It had all happened over.

The lights were out downstairs, where the secretary normally sat. It was 4 a.m., yet already light.

He pushed open the door.

Beautiful morning air streamed across his face, a flock of birds flew upwards into the sky, a little daisy grew right next to his foot in the pavement.

A new day.

Granted, this day would be without Fey, but with a new hope. He would start again. Find himself another team. Just like before. He'd miss Skipper but he had to assure himself that they were safe.

That they didn't end like Fey did.

A lonesome tear fell down his face and he started walking, not taking the shortcut to the zoo, but to the candy shop that started it all. The car, the blood.

A new start. He'd just get his stuff from the zoo and leave. No explanation needed.

Reaching the zoo walls, the boy swallowed a pill. Turned into a penguin. His real state. Not a human. But a penguin.

He quietly waddled over to his habitat and lifted the notch to slip inside.

The boys were sleeping, just as he expected it.

Quietly, he tiptoed into his lab. Just the abacus and his clipboard. And then, out of here... the past would haunt him forever and he had to leave.

"Hold it, Kowalski," a voice said behind him.

Skipper had crossed his flippers over his chest, watching the penguin.

"Sk-sk-skipper?" Kowalski stammered, clutching his things to his chest.

"You're forgetting something, then you're free to leave."

"Ho-ho-how did you know I was going to leave?"

Skipper just glanced at him.

"Obvious, isn't it?"

"Skipper, my past. It's so bad, I just can't stay."

"No one's forcing you," Skipper said, then he walked out of the lab. Curious, Kowalski followed him.

What was it that Skipper wanted him to see? He glanced around the HQs, then understood.

"I won't leave then," he grinned happily, then rushed over to hug Fey who was sleeping in his bunkbed. She had a big bandage over her chest, but otherwise, seemed alive.

The past could catch up with him some other time.

For now... he had the present to live through.

And the future to look forward to. 


End file.
